Dire Maul
解説 East / West / North の 3 つの Zone と The Athenaeum に分かれています。 * '''East''' 一番簡単な Demon Zone ** LV57 程度でも攻略可能 ** 裏口 2 箇所あり * '''Wes'''t Elemantal / Undead Zone ** LV60 推奨 ** North とつながっている * '''North''' 一番難しい Ogre Zone ** LV60 推奨 ** 途中の Named Ogre をスルーする Tribute Run が主流 ** Westとつながっている ** Defense+ 付のマント、Plate をよく Boss が落とすため、Warrior の人は Tank 装備のアップグレードに最適 * '''The Athenaeum''' West-North 間にある中立 NPC 地帯 ** Libram Quest や Class Trinket Quest、Mage Lv55 水 Quest などがあります MAP & BOSS [[画像:MAP_Instance_dm.jpg|right|200px]] Quest Alliance / Horde共通 '''The Athenaeum''' '''Libram Quest''' 各Libram(本)と材料を持って行くQuest。Head/Legsの装備にEnchantすることができます。 *[60] Libram of Focus (Dire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Lydros) Skin of Shadow 2個 Large Brilliant Shard 4個 Pristine Black Diamond 1個 Libram of Focus 1個を持ってくる(+8 healing and damage from spells) *[60] Libram of Protection (Dire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Lydros) Frayed Abomination Stitching 1個 Large Brilliant Shard 2個 Pristine Black Diamond 1個 Libram of Protection 1個を持ってくる(+1% to dodge) *[60] Libram of Rapidity (Dire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Lydros) Libram of Rapidity 1個 Pristine Black Diamond 1個 Large Brilliant Shard 2個 Blood of Heroes 2個を持ってくる(+1% haste to attacks ranged/melee) '''Class Trinket Quest''' 各Class本を持って行くQuest。Class専用のTrinketがもらえます。 *[62] Codex of Defense (Drop Item:Codex of Defense) 本をDire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Kildrathまで持って行く(Warrior only) *[62] The Arcanist's Cookbook (Drop Item:The Arcanist's Cookbook) 本をDire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Kildrathまで持って行く(Mage only) *[62] The Emerald Dream... (Drop Item:The Emerald Dream...(略)) 本をDire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Javonまで持って行く(Druid only) *[62] Frost Shock and You (Drop Item:Frost Shock and You) 本をDire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Javonまで持って行く(Shaman only) *[62] Garona: A Study on Stealth and Treachery (Drop Item:Garona: A Study on Stealth and Treachery) 本をDire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Mykosまで持って行く(Rogue only) *[62] Harnessing Shadows (Drop Item:Harnessing Shadows) 本をDire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Kildrathまで持って行く(Warlock only) *[62] Holy Bologna: What the Light Won't Tell You (Drop Item:Holy Bologna: What the Light Won't Tell You) 本をDire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Javonまで持って行く(Priest only) *[62] The Greatest Race of Hunters (Drop Item:The Greatest Race of Hunters) 本をDire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Kildrathまで持って行く(Hunter only) *[62] The Light and How To Swing It (Drop Item:The Light and How To Swing It) 本をDire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Kildrathまで持って行く(Paladin only) '''Warrior,Paladin Only Quel'Serrar Quest''' *[60] Foror's Compendium (Drop Item:Foror's Compendium of Dragon Slaying) 本をDire Maul/West図書館The AthenaeumのLorekeeper Lydrosまで持って行く *[60] The Forging of Quel'Serrar (Dungeon) (Dire Maul:Lorekeeper Lydros) 未確認 *[60] The Forging of Quel'Serrar (Raid) (Dire Maul:Lorekeeper Lydros) 未確認 '''Mage only:Conjured Crystal Water Quest''' *[60] Arcane Refreshment (Dungeon) (Dire Maul/West図書館The Athenaeum:Lorekeeper Lydros) EastでWater Elemental Hydrospawnを倒しHydrospawn Essenceを持ってくる '''Warlock Only''' (未確認) *[60] Arcanite (Burning Steppes:Gorzeeki Wildeyes) Arcanite Barを3本持ってくる。ScholomanceのQuest [60] Imp Deliveryからの続き。 *[60] Mor'zul Bloodbringer (Orgrimmar or Ironforge:The Demon Trainer) Burning SteppesのMor'zul Bloodbringerと話す。 *[60] Rage of Blood (Burning Steppes:Mor'zul Bloodbringer) WinterspringでOwlbeast系を倒しRaging Beast's Bloodを30個集めてくる。 *[60] Wildeyes (Burning Steppes:Mor'zul Bloodbringer) Case of BloodをGorzeeki Wildeyesへ渡す。 *[60] Doomsday Candle (Burning Steppes:Mor'zul Bloodbringer) Black Dragonscaleを35枚持ってくる。 *[60] Doomsday Candle (Burning Steppes:Mor'zul Bloodbringer) Large Brilliant Shard 6個とDark Iron Ore 25個をGorzeeki Wildeyesへ渡す。 *[60] Bell of Dethmoora (Burning Steppes:Mor'zul Bloodbringer) Elixir of Shadow Power 10本をGorzeeki Wildeyesへ渡す。 *[60] Dreadsteed of Xoroth (Dungeon) (Burning Steppes:Mor'zul Bloodbringer) '''Warlock専用Mount(L60用)取得クエスト''' Dire Maul WestでXorothian DreadsteedをSummonし倒す。 ※召還の下準備として、召還する位置に魔方陣を形成する作業がある。 この際６～８分程度敵の攻撃に耐え生き延びるのが条件となるが、PTのうち一人でも生きていればOKなのでHunterのFeign Death等で生存したまま時間を稼げば、条件を満たせない（全滅する）レベルでも容易に魔方陣の形成が可能。 Alliance ※中途 Horde *'''East''' **[57] Camp Mojache (Dungeon) (Orgrimmar/移動:Warcaller Gorlach) Camp MojacheでTalo Thornhoofと話す **[57] Lethtendris's Web (Dungeon) (Feralas/Camp Mojache:Talo Thornhoof) Lethtendris(Blood Elf Warlock)を倒しLethtendris's Webを持ってくる **[60] A Reliquary of Purity (Moonglade:Rabine Saturna) SilithusでReliquary of Purityを探してくる（Hive Towerの村、一番上にある館の中） 　 **[60] Shards of the Felvine (Dungeon) (Moonglade:Rabine Saturna) Dire MaulでEastのボスAlzzin the wildshaperの後に落ちているFelvine Shardを拾い、箱に封印してRabineに届ける **[58] Pusillin and the Elder Azj'Tordin (Dungeon) (Feralas:Azj'Tordin 76.37) 本(Book of Incantations)を持ってくる(Drop:Pusillin) Eastの正面入り口にいるImp Pusillinに話しかける度に奥へと走って行くので最後に裏口近くて倒す *'''North''' **[60] Free Knot! (Dire Maul/North:Knot Thimblejack) Ogre NamedからGordok Shackle Keyを手に入れKnot Thimblejackを開放する **[60] The Gordok Ogre Suit (Dire Maul/North:Knot Thimblejack) Ogre Suitを手に入れるQuest、Ogreに化けることでボス手前のCaptainと戦わずに済み後で下記のQuestを貰えるようになる Bolt of Runecloth 4個(Tailoring生産品) Rugged Leather 8個(Skinning生産品) Rune Thread 2個(Tailoring Vender) Ogre Tannin 1個(2階へ行く途中のOgre Tannin Basket内)を持ってくる **[60] Unfinished Gordok Business (Dire Maul/West:Captain Kromcrush) Kingを倒した後、KingになってCaptain Kromcrushから貰うクエスト。 　図書館のプリンスが持っているGauntlet of Gordok Mightを取ってくる 　プリンスに攻撃するためには、Westのクリスタルの周りにいるエレメンタル達を全滅させる必要がある。 **[60] The Gordok Taste Test (Dire Maul/North:Stomper Kreeg) Tribute Run後に話しかけると味見用にお酒がもらえます。（購入も可能） *'''West''' **[61] Elven Legends (Dungeon) (Feralas/Camp Mojache:Sage Korolusk) Kariel Winthalusを探す(The Athenaeumにある白骨死体)、このQuestだけでThe Athenaeumへ行くならNorthから入った方が近い **[61] The Madness Within (Dungeon) (Dire Maul/West2階:Shen'dralar Ancient) 5箇所のPylonを周りのElementalを倒した後、Immol'tharとThe AthenaeumにいるPrince Tortheldri倒してくる 　 **[61] The Treasure of the Shen'dralar (Dungeon) (Dire Maul/West2階:Shen'dralar Ancient) The AthenaeumのTreasure of the Shen'dralarから報酬を受け取る(階段下の箱) Key